Double Trouble
by This Toasted Bread
Summary: Arthur finds two babies on his doorstep, and decides to take them in despite the fact he has no idea how to care for a child - let alone two! The rest is just short blips into their lives as the boys grow older. (Human! AU)
1. Chapter 1

Arthur didn't know what to expect when he opened his door one morning to head to work, and found two children - mere babies - sleeping in two carriers on his doorstep. He didn't exactly have the things people needed to take care of babies, but he wasn't about to leave them at an orphanage because he knew what it was like to grow up in a place like that. Scratching his head, Arthur picked up both carriers, one in each hand, and took the sleeping children inside before the neighbors started leaving their homes.

Standing in his living room just staring at the children, Arthur decided the first thing he needed to do was call into work, coming up with some excuse as to why he couldn't go. Of course he couldn't say he was sick, but what else was he supposed to say? He wasn't about to tell his boss that he found two kids he was going to take care of now. Arthur was scrolling through his contacts list, readying himself to call, when one of the babies started crying.

"Bloody he-" Arthur cut himself off realizing that just because they were babies, didn't mean they wouldn't learn his swearing. Arthur unbuckled the child, picking him up before he could wake up the other. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't have any children of his own, he was an only child, so he didn't have any nieces or nephews either.

"Please stop crying... I don't know what you want!"

Arthur bit his lip, trying everything he could to calm down the crying boy. He rocked the kid, paced around with him in his arms, looked around the kitchen for anything the kid could eat, but there was nothing Arthur could do. And amidst the crying and focus on the one child, Arthur couldn't hear the other baby crying from his carrier in the other room, nor the sound of his phone ringing on the coffee table.

"Why won't you stop crying? How long to babies cry for? Doesn't that hurt your chords, boy?"

Arthur was already regretting his decision to take the boys inside, but he also felt if he didn't bring the boys inside, he would regret that even more. Arthur held the crying baby with one arm, his other hand running through his blond locks, already stressed, and it had only been twenty minutes! Didn't people just naturally fall into the habit of caring for children? Why couldn't it happen to him?

It took another five minutes for Arthur to realize just what was wrong with the boy. "Diaper. Dirty diaper. Babies cry when they have dirty diapers, right?"

Without a second thought, Arthur carried the boy down the hall, to one of the guest bedrooms. Knowing he wouldn't be having company anytime soon anyway, Arthur stripped the baby until he could reach the kid's diaper only to realize once he had the damp and heavy object in his hand that he had no spare diapers, nor any idea have how to wrap up the diaper like normal people do when they change a diaper.

Not knowing what to do, Arthur grabbed an old T-shirt and some safety pins, doing his best to keep the thing around the kid's waist. Once he clipped the fourth pin onto the shirt, Arthur leaned back and groaned. What was he supposed to do? He didn't have anyone to watch these kids while he shopped for things for them, nor did he have anyone who would do the shopping for him.

"Mon Dieu!" a voice shouted from the doorway of the guest bedroom, scaring Arthur nearly off the bed. "First you don't come into work, you don't call to say why, you don't even answer your phone when we call. I drive all the way out here to find your front door open, and this poor child crying in a carrier on your coffee table! What have you done to these children?!"

Arthur could feel his face reddening because not only did he know he didn't know what he was doing, but now Francis, _Francis_ of all people knew it.

"Nothing! I've only just brought them inside this morning!"

"You keep your children outside?!" Francis asked, horrified.

"That's not what I meant! First off, these aren't even my children! I found them on my doorstep this morning. I didn't have the heart to send them to a bloody orphanage."

"I'm not saying you should have. You could have called me for help."

"And just why would I do that?"

"The only other person you know with a child is Tino, and his husband makes you uncomfortable."

"You don't have," Arthur started saying before he recalled many occasions in which Francis had shown him and everyone at the office the many pictures of his "Three-year-old Angel," Michelle.

Francis gave Arthur a look that said: "I do, and you don't know what you're doing."

"I don't need your help, Francis."

"Really? I think the baby that managed to pull off his diaper would say otherwise."

Arthur cursed, doing his best to put the shirt back on the boy.

"I desperately need your help, Francis."

Francis smirked, already knowing what he would do first.

"Luckily for you, I have a car seat that we can use. I will take... What this one's name?"

"Name?" Arthur asked dumbly. "I didn't even know this one's _gender_ until I had to change his diaper," Arthur informed Francis, holding the first boy up.

"Well, wasn't there a card? Usually when someone does that, they leave a note with their names."

"This isn't a movie, Francis. No sane person would do that. They'd be caught for sure. There's no note, I don't know if that one is a boy or a girl, and I'm not sure if this is something I should really follow through with."

"I'm going to take this child with me to go shopping. I only have the one car seat, and since your boy doesn't have an actual diaper on, he stays here with you. I'll grab everything you need for you, and since I know what I'm doing, and you so clearly do not, I will help you for a few days. But I can't promise any more than that."

Arthur watched the other blond man leave, taking the other child with him.

"Names?" Arthur asked himself, looking to the boy still in his hands. He held him at an arm's length, trying to come up with a good name for the boy, but nothing came to mind. Names had to have some meaning behind them, right? Arthur always liked to imagine he was named after King Arthur, a great British ruler. "A name just as worthy as my own, I would think. Nothing less for my son." That word sounded weird coming from his mouth, but at the same time, Arthur liked the feeling he got when looking at the boy that was now his son.

"There's only one other king that I could possibly name you after. His name was Alfred the Great, and he was great indeed. I expect great things from you then, Alfred."

Arthur sat on the bed in the guest bedroom with Alfred for nearly two hours until Francis announced his arrival with Arthur's other child, and whatever Arthur would need to care for his children. "I think they're back, Alfred. What do you think?" Of course Arthur knew that Alfred couldn't really respond to it, but to the boy's credit, he smiled at Arthur, reaching up in an attempt to grab the British man's hair.

"Well, Arthur, I discovered on the way back that you have two boys. What are you going to do with that information?"

"Well, I think Alfred knew that he had a brother."

"Alfred? Is that what you've named him?"

"Of course. Alfred will become a great man like his namesake. However, I'm not sure I could think of another name for that one."

"Don't bring down his self-esteem by calling him 'that one.' How would you like it?"

"Fine. I have no idea what to name my other son. Better?"

"Much. Fortunately for you, I've named him for you. Matthieu. After the "Happiest Man on Earth" because I want him to be happy. Living with you, I'm sure that's going to be hard for him."

"Very funny. I don't appreciate you giving him a French name though. But to appease you, I shall call him Matthew."

Deciding to take the victory while he had it, Francis held out Matthew to Arthur. "You hold Matthieu, while I show you how to change a diaper."

* * *

As the day drew to a close, Francis started packing up his work things. Arthur knew that without Francis, he would still be sitting in the guest bedroom with diaperless boys, and no way to feed them.

"Just make sure, since you only have the playpen, that the boys don't hurt each other."

"How am I supposed to do that if I'm asleep?"

"Fatherly instincts," Francis responded with a wink before bidding a farewell and leaving Arthur alone with the boys.

"Fatherly instincts, huh? I don't think mine will come just overnight. Sorry boys. I'll try my best, and if that isn't good enough, then I'll do better. Anything for you boys."

Arthur figured it was only because he loved his sons more than anything, but he would literally do anything for them. He was prepared to quit his job if that's what it took to take care of his boys. However, he wouldn't let them sleep right next to each other, piling up the pillows to split the pen in half, placing Alfred and Matthew on their own sides. Nodding his head, Arthur moved to his bed just across the room, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

The following morning, Arthur had awoken to find Alfred and Matthew laying side by side over the pillow wall Arthur had made.

* * *

The first few weeks were definitely the hardest for Arthur to handle; especially at night. Arthur was in a constant state of exhaustion because if it wasn't Alfred that woke up in the middle of the night crying, it was Matthew, and when it was neither, Arthur worried something was wrong with his boys. He wasn't getting sleep, which made it even harder to care for Alfred and Matthew during the day. Francis stopped coming over as often, making Arthur more independent. He was getting the hang of taking care of the twins, but Arthur could never have guessed what the boys would be like as they grew older.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the boys were five, they were already setting into their own personalities. Alfred was the affable son, able to make friends with just about anybody, but Matthew was terribly shy, and more than likely wouldn't have any friends if not for his twin. Arthur knew it would be good for the boys to be separated in some aspects of their lives to make them not rely on each other so much, but he had a hard time deciding what to do. So he invited Francis over to help him with his problem.

"Dad!" Alfred had shouted down the stairs, his head hanging over the railing. "Someone's coming to the door!"

"Thanks love," Arthur responded, approaching the staircase to see his son while he spoke to him. "Why don't you go get Matthew so you boys can meet our visitor," he suggested.

"Okay, Dad!" Alfred yelled, running back down the hall to the room he and Matthew shared.

Arthur opened the door to Francis and his daughter. "Glad you could come."

"I take it the boys are causing you trouble?" Francis asked with a smirk.

"You could say that," Arthur murmured, turning his attention to Michelle. "The boys are upstairs, probably getting into trouble since they should have come down already. Would you go keep them in line for me?"

Michelle, being eight, and impatient to prove she can do adult things too, readily agreed to help Arthur out. She hurried up the stairs to Alfred's and Matthew's room, brown pigtails flying behind her.

Francis waited until Michelle was definitely out of earshot before he prompted for more information from Arthur. "So, your boys?"

"I think Matthew relies on Alfred too much."

"How so?"

"He hardly talks to any of the other kids in school for starters, and if it isn't reading a book or something like that, all Matthew does is follow his brother around like a lost puppy."

"So you think Matthieu needs a new hobby?"

"Yes, but he's so fragile, I don't know what to put him in!" Arthur practically shouted, exasperated. "Alfred has shown interest in a plethora of sports, but Matthew..."

Francis raised an eyebrow. No one said anything about this hobby being a sport, but he kept that to himself. "Perhaps Matthieu needs to be shown sports that Alfred doesn't care for then."

"They've only been going to school for two years now, and this is the first year they've stayed the whole day. If I have one of them with me, I have the other, and I'm not sure I should have them both of them when doing this."

"Then I'll take Alfred while you get Matthieu a sport."

"No, no, I can't ask that of you. Not when you've got your own kid to worry about."

Francis waved his hand in the air to dispel Arthur's argument. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't think I could do it. Besides, Michelle needs someone to order around for a while, someone to argue with."

"Well, if you insist," Arthur mumbled, turning his head towards the staircase.

"Daddy!" Alfred screeched, running to Arthur. "Michelle sayed that she - sayed she wants to stay over tonight."

"Is that so?" Arthur asked. "And where is Michelle now?"

"Upstairs with Mattie."

"Well, will you tell her that she can't stay over tonight, but she can come back and play tomorrow?"

Alfred's face fell. "Why not she stay tonight?"

"Because tomorrow's a big day, and it's almost your bedtime."

"No!" Alfred shouted.

"Alfred," Arthur said in a warning tone.

"No bedtime!"

Francis made his way upstairs. Now that Arthur mentioned it, it was getting pretty late, and if Michelle was going to play before bed, they should get going. It was odd, Francis noted to himself, that Arthur had a decently sized house, but the boys were still in the same room. Perhaps that was part of the problem. He would have to bring that up to Arthur.

Francis quickly said goodbye to Arthur as he struggled to get Alfred upstairs for bed. He didn't think of it until he had tucked Michelle into bed, but he hadn't seen Matthew when he went to fetch Michelle.

* * *

The following day, Arthur was leaving his house behind, leaving Alfred with Francis and Michelle as he took Matthew out.

Once Matthew was buckled and Arthur started off down the road, Arthur addressed his son in the backseat.

"So, Matthew, do you know what we're doing today?"

"No," Matthew answered, looking to Alfred's empty carseat. "Why does Alfie stay home?"

"Today is a special day for just you and me."

"Why?"

"Because you spend too much time with Alfred. Today, we're going to find you something you can do without Alfred. How does that sound?"

"Is Alfie gonna find out?" Matthew asked sounding a little worried.

"It doesn't matter what Alfred knows. This is for you."

"Just me?" Matthew asked as if he needed the clarification.

"Just you. So if you wanna try a sport, you can."

"Anything?"

"Anything," Arthur answered with a smile. "Football, cricket, lacrosse, swim, anything you want."

Matthew started fidgeting in his seat as if he was nervous.

"Something the matter?" Arthur voiced his concern upon seeing how uncomfortable Matthew seemed to be.

"We talked 'bout sports in school."

"Was there one that you liked?"

Matthew nodded. "But Alfie sayed I couldn't do it."

"Why would Alfred say that?"

"Alfie sayed I not strong 'nough."

"Well, what sport is it?"

"Hockey."

"Field hockey?"

"No."

"Floor hockey?"

"No.. Ice hockey."

"Why, Matthew that seems a little-" Arthur cut himself off when he saw Matthew's desperate eyes looking to him. "That seems like something we should get you in as soon as possible! You have to learn how to skate, and of course, there's getting you all the gear you need, and you'll have to pick the position you want, and - what?" Arthur asked when he noticed Matthew smiling widely at him. "What?" Arthur demanded softly.

Matthew squealed with delight. "I could be like Hamburger! Or or Alfie! Or Mono!" Matthew began kicking his feet excitedly. **[A/N: Andrew Hammond, Daniel Alfredsson, Mike Modano]**

"Yeah, or... Some other good professional player."

"Dub and Wheelie too!" **[A/N: Devan Dubnyk, Blake Wheeler]**

"You sure know a lot of players there, Matthew. How did you learn all of these names without me knowing?"

"Oh, uh-cause Emil say his big bror like hockey, and Emil like the people too."

Arthur smiled. "You know that it's going to be a lot of getting up really early and going to bed early too, right?"

"Yes! I can! Itsokay!"

Arthur smiled at Matthew's eagerness. He couldn't remember a time the boy had been this excited for anything so it was refreshingly relaxing to see Matthew readiness. The only problem was, Arthur knew that this was going to be expensive. It wasn't that Arthur wasn't willing to spend all he had on his boys, but he would have to start cutting back on some things to ensure he didn't have to dive into his retirement fund.

* * *

While Arthur was out with Matthew, Francis stayed at the Kirkland house with Alfred and Michelle. The two had not had a good start. Alfred wanted to play hero whereas Michelle wanted to play kitchen. Francis had intervene convincing Michelle to play hero with Alfred, and when lunchtime rolled around, the two could help him prepare a meal. Things had been quiet since then which set off warning bells in Francis's mind, but he kept cool about it. He calmly strolled into the area the kids had been playing to find an empty room.

"Alfred? Michelle?" he called out, stepping further into the room. "Where are you two?" Francis checked behind furniture, under blankets and pillows, but there was still no sign of the kids. He ran throughout the house in search of Alfred and Michelle, but the two were nowhere to be seen. He eventually ended back up in the playroom where the two had been. They had to be in there still. There's no way they could have stayed hidden otherwise.

Just as Francis turned to leave the room again, Alfred suddenly shouted: "NOW!"

In seconds, Michelle was tackling her father, Alfred a moment behind.

"Take this Bomb Voyage!" Alfred shouted. "Nice work Elastigirl!"

"Couldn't have done it without your help, Mr. Incredible," Michelle responded, the two giggling.

"I think it's about time for lunch," Francis said with a chuckled, glad the two were alright.

* * *

Francis could tell the moment Arthur and Matthew stepped into the house later that afternoon, that Arthur had accomplished what he wanted. Matthew was certainly giddier than what was normal, and Arthur's tense shoulders were relaxed. Matthew ran towards the stairs straight away, eager to give Michelle and Alfred a treat he insisted Arthur buy for them.

"I take it it was a success?" Francis asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, quite," Arthur answered quickly.

"Something is wrong?"

"No, no. It'll be fine." Arthur smiled despite his unease. He was happy for Matthew, he really was, but it was going to be a while before he was comfortable with the boy on the ice with boys much bigger than him.

"Well, I think there's something else you could do for your boys too," Francis mentioned. "I don't think putting Matthew in a sport of his own is going to help as much as you need it to."

"What do you suggest?"

"Separating them."

"What?"

"Not what you're thinking," Francis quickly remedied. "Their rooms. Give them their own rooms. Let them decorate their rooms, or at least have some say in it."

Arthur pondered the idea for a moment. "Yes, perhaps you do have a point."

"Well, you think about that for a little while. It's not like their eager to split."

Little did Francis know, Arthur would certainly take his time thinking about the room situation.


	3. Chapter 3

The more Arthur thought about it, the more Francis's suggestion made sense. The boys had spent enough time sharing a room. Three years of constant pressuring from Francis was all it took to finally get Arthur to move Matthew out of what is now Alfred's room. At first, Matthew hadn't wanted to switch rooms. Alfred had convinced Matthew that it would be okay. It wasn't like they wouldn't see each other anymore. Still, Matthew had been more than hesitant when it came to decorating his new room. Alfred loved having more space. He insisted that he got his room painted a presidential blue color since he always won the presidential award at school for physical education. Alfred took full control of this free reign he was given in decorating his room. He picked posters of movies, heroes, and various other things he liked, while Matthew kept the walls the same color and bare of any and all decorations.

The boys had just entered the summer after second grade, and things could not be harder for Arthur. His job demanded he be onsite, but the boys didn't behave very well with babysitters during the day anymore. It wasn't like he could take them to work with him either. Aside from that, Matthew still needed to be picked up from early morning practice. Arthur had already been warned that Matthew can't just sit in the locker room or lounge all day while he waited to be picked up. And then there was Alfred too. Alfred had late morning practice for basketball too. It was time for Arthur to get help that Francis couldn't provide.

Enter Toris Laurinaitis. Arthur had never really spoken to Toris, but he knew plenty of the man, and knew that no one else would be able to handle his boys.

Arthur met up with Toris during a double practice day so his boys wouldn't bother them while Arthur explained what was needed of Toris.

"Matthew has hockey at Union Arena. I can drop him and Alfred off there, so your day won't start until seven, when practice is over."

"Will Alfred be okay sitting there for two and a half hours?"

"Yes. The coach allows Alfred to sleep in the locker room during practice. After practice, Matthew is going to be hungry. He won't say anything unless you ask him though. He'll want Tim Hortons, a coffee place just down the road from the rink. Alfred gets nothing as he gets his treat after his sport. Any questions so far?"

"Is the food something I can get for Matthew beforehand?"

"Yes, but I don't advise it. Three reasons. One, Matthew may have eaten something at the rink. It doesn't happen all that often, but sometimes. You'll know these days because he won't answer any questions, and he'll fall asleep as soon as he's in the car. Two, you'll have to backtrack a little to get to the rink then. And three, you'll have to head in that direction after picking him up anyway."

"Got it."

"Alfred has basketball at Woodstock at eleven on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. He'll ask if he can have his treat beforehand, but he doesn't get one until after. And that's only if he listens to the coach."

Toris nodded, taking in all the information.

"After basketball, it's whatever you can do to distract the boys until I return home at four."

* * *

Alfred and Matthew walked out of Union Arena at 7:06, confused when they didn't see their dad's car.

"Is today Mr. Toris's first day?" Matthew asked after a moment.

"I guess. Too bad we don't know what his car looks like."

"Alfred! Matthew!" The boys turned to their right to see Toris running towards them. "I forgot to tell you what vehicle I drive. I'm parked over here."

Matthew looked to Alfred who shrugged before they both followed the brown haired man.

"Matthew, are you hungry?" Toris asked, following Arthur's orders.

"Yes. Can I get some Timbits this morning?"

"Of course," Toris responded. He recalled Arthur mentioning there only being two food items that Matthew would no doubt ask for.

"And and Iced Capp?"

"Yes," Toris answered. No flavoring in the morning Arthur had informed Toris.

"Can I get something too!" Alfred shouted, waving his hand beside Toris's face as he started driving.

"Not right now. You can get something when you're done with basketball."

Alfred slumped in his seat.

"Don't worry, Alfie. You can have some of my Timmies," Matthew placated.

That became the new routine for Toris. Matthew asking for the same things for breakfast, and then offering some to his brother. With having this job almost every weekday with holidays off, Toris didn't think any other job could be better.

* * *

On the weekends, Arthur tried to get Matthew to decide to do something to his room; tried to get the boy to personalize the area. It took time of convincing, but Arthur finally succeeded. So, against his better judgement, Arthur took Alfred and Matthew to the outlet mall. While out, Matthew picked out posters for various different NHL teams (almost getting into an argument with the cashier who tried to get them to purchase a Washington shirt). Aside from wall decorations, Matthew got a bedspread of the original six, red paint for the walls, and a bunch of books. Alfred didn't really find anything that he wanted, but Arthur did get the boy a few more comics.

The nights following were filled with working in Matthew's bedroom to get everything set up for him, and once it was all done, the problems with Alfred started arising. It was as if before Matthew decorated, it didn't matter to Alfred that they weren't sharing a room. Because Matthew's room still looked like one of the guest rooms, it didn't seem as permanent to Alfred, and thought perhaps sooner or later, Matthew would be back in his room again. But now that the room looks like someone's bedroom, personalized to their liking instead of just some generic guestroom, it registered in Alfred's mind that Matthew wasn't going to share a room with him again.

Alfred started fighting harder against going to bed. He would stay up for hours, or sneak to Matthew's room. It was something Arthur didn't know what to do about and just hoped Alfred would outgrow this. Fortunately, he did.

* * *

By the time the boys were eleven, they had grown accustomed to being with Toris during the week in the summer, and their father on the weekends (and all other evenings). Alfred had grown bored of basketball and started playing football instead. According to Alfred, football was a lot less work than basketball, and was therefore, more enjoyable. Toris knew the twins were close, but he hadn't known how _protective_ Alfred was of his brother.

Matthew had been waiting for Alfred outside of Hulett Recreation building. Alfred had always been slow to get his gear together since he throws it in every direction as he removes it. As such, Alfred's teammates always left before he did.

"Richie, look. It's Alfred's brother. The one that's too weak to play football."

"Oh yeah? Whaddya reckon' he's doing here?"

"Probably just here to bother us."

"Well, how about we actually get something good out of him being here?"

The boys chuckled, advancing on Matthew quickly. They began their verbal assault, but weren't able to do anything else. Toris had seen what was going on, and had gotten out of his vehicle to stop it, but was stopped short in his efforts by Alfred barreling out of the building, practically plowing down his teammates to get to his brother.

"Hey, Mattie, do ya think Toris will let us get ice cream today?" he asked casually, slinging an arm around Matthew's shoulders.

Matthew visibly relaxed under his brother's arm. Alfred sent a warning glare to the two boys who dared to mess with Matthew as they passed. Matthew didn't have any problems with Alfred's youth team again.

* * *

"Dad," Alfred had spoken up at dinner. Concerned at Alfred's serious tone, Arthur turned his attention fully to the boy.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, prompting Alfred to continue with what he was going to say.

"I don't like soccer."

Instead of correcting Alfred, Arthur asked, "Whyever not?"

Alfred looked up to Arthur, his eyes traveled over to Matthew who sat across the table from him. Matthew was staring at Alfred, not even trying to hide his concerned gaze.

Understanding Alfred didn't want Matthew to hear his reasoning, Arthur came up with an excuse to get Matthew out for a time. "Matthew, why don't you go read a chapter or two more. Supper's grown a little cold. I'll heat it up, and Alfred will come get you when it's done."

Matthew was smarter than people often thought. He knew that it was just a lame excuse, but he knew better than to object. He said nothing as he got up, pushing his chair in before he climbed the stairs to his room.

"Alfred, why don't you like football? You just quit basketball, so I'm not really willing to let you drop this if the reason is it was harder than you thought it was going to be."

"I don't like my teammates," Alfred murmured.

"Do they pick on you?"

Alfred shook his head.

"Do they not include you?"

Another shake.

"Then why don't you like your teammates?" Arthur was confused. By all means, there was no reason as to why Alfred wouldn't like it.

"They bully Mattie. Mattie doesn't know that I know everyday after practice they hit him and say mean things to him, but I know. I think he didn't say nothin' because he knows I like soccer, but I can't take it anymore!" Alfred finished slamming his fists on the table. He was nearly crying. "I'm supposed to protect Mattie, but I'm too slow!"

To Arthur's credit, he didn't storm up the stairs and demand to know why Matthew hadn't said anything before. Instead, Arthur put a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "If you want, we can find another team for you to play on."

Alfred shook his head. "It'll remind me too much of what Mattie had to go through."

"Then we'll find something else for you," Arthur assured his son. He was proud of Alfred. Not many kids would have given up a sport they loved simply because their sibling was being bullied by their teammates. "Alfred the Great indeed," Arthur muttered to himself.

* * *

Halfway through Alfred's and Matthew's sixth grade year, they got the news that Toris was returning to Lithuania where he had family. The boys hadn't taken the news well, but it wasn't anything that Arthur couldn't handle. They were his boys, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting Matthew into a sport was the best thing to ever happen to him. At first, Arthur had hated it. He didn't like the early mornings. He didn't like Alfred's piss-poor attitude when Matthew went to sleep almost an hour before he did. Arthur most certainly didn't appreciate having to buy Matthew new equipment every other month as the boy grew. However, seeing how Matthew had started separating from Alfred a bit, seeing the boy gain his own friends, and seeing him more outgoing - despite how little more - was all worth it in Arthur's mind. He felt Matthew was really going to need his own friends; especially now that the boys were entering high school.

Arthur had looked into high schools around the area to see which one would best suit Alfred and Matthew. The first thing he had looked into was what sports the schools had teams for. After finding the ones that offered both American football and ice hockey, Arthur narrowed it down further by looking at what kind of teachers worked at each school, and the classes required to graduate. Once all that was done, Arthur was registering his boys to Washington Hope High School.

* * *

The first day approached faster than the boys would have liked, and the first day jitters were evident as Arthur pulled into the parking lot.

Alfred and Matthew sat in the back seat, talking in whispers to each other. Arthur could tell by looking at Matthew that he was nervous. New school, new teachers, new classmates, and perhaps worst of all, new teammates. Alfred was outwardly calm, but Arthur had tuned into Alfred's emotions over the years, and knew that he was just as anxious as Matthew.

"You boys have everything you need?" Arthur asked as he stopped in front of the school.

Matthew nodded, while Alfred answered verbally, "I think we're fine. We've been through this at least three times this morning already."

"Yes, of course. Just wanted to make sure-"

"-We're ready for today, we know," Alfred interrupted. "We've got it under control, Dad."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Yes... Of course."

"Don't forget," Matthew said, "that sport meetings are after school today. We won't be done until five."

"I'll be here to pick you up at five," Arthur assured Matthew. "Now go. I still have to be at work on time."

"Bye, Dad!" the boys called as they got out of the car.

"Bye boys," Arthur said quickly before the door closed. "Don't get into too much trouble," he added even though the twins couldn't hear him.

* * *

Alfred and Matthew shared a few classes together, but the boys also landed themselves into different accelerated classes. Matthew excelled at history and languages, while Alfred was superior in maths and science. The two had gotten to know a few of their classmates too. Of course, Emil was in their class, and had been from the beginning, but there were a few new ones.

The Vargas twins were pretty cool. Feliciano was outgoing - even more so than Alfred - and Lovino was a bit of a prick, but once Alfred and Matthew saw through Lovino's rudeness, the two sets grew pretty close throughout the course of the day.

At lunch, Alfred introduced Matthew to his new friend, Kiku, who was in his advanced biology class. But it wasn't until after school that things grew exciting for the Arthur's boys.

* * *

When classes were over, and students filed out of the halls, Alfred and Matthew were both sprinting throughout the school, looking for the right classrooms for them to be in. Both were out of breath, and more lost than anything else by the time they stopped to catch what air they still could.

"Halls were supposed to be cleared out by 3:30," a voice sounded from the direction the twins had come from, "what are you two doing?"

"Looking," Alfred said, leaning forward to gather his breath enough to respond. "Looking for where we're supposed to be."

"And where would that be?" the blond male questioned with a scrutinizing gaze.

"I'm looking for where the football team is meeting, and Mattie's lookin' for the hockey room," Alfred answered smoothly.

"American football," Matthew added for Alfred to make sure there was no confusion.

"Third floor," the blond responded, his posture not loosening. "313 and 316."

"Thanks, uh, man," Alfred said, waving to the blond as he grabbed Matthew's wrist before rushing off once more.

* * *

Hour and a half later, Alfred and Matthew are meeting up on the front steps of the school.

"Make any friends, Mattie?"

"Maybe?" Alfred didn't say anything, waiting for Matthew to explain himself without prompting. "I talked to one of the assistant captains, Raivis. He's a senior."

"Was he nice to you?" Alfred asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Everyone was pretty nice," Matthew answered.

"Well, the guys who're going to be on my football team are awesome!" Alfred exclaimed. "I met this guy named Jett there. He's in our grade, and super chill. Well, maybe a little crazy, but it's fine. He's cool."

"When are your tryouts?"

"Hmm? Oh, right. Yeah. Tryouts... they're uh..."

"You weren't paying attention," Matthew deadpanned.

"I was," Alfred defended himself, "I just forgot, is all."

"Or, you just weren't paying attention, and never heard," Matthew countered with a chuckle.

"No! I was so listening!" Alfred defended.

"No, Alfie, you were hearing," Matthew explained with a smirk, "you just weren't comprehending."

"Fine, fine, you win, Mattie." Alfred looked to his brother with a sly grin himself. Matthew suddenly felt the weight of his twin leaning on him.

"Alfie!" Matthew gasped as Alfred continued to lean on him, causing both boys to lay on the concrete step.

"Oh no!" Alfred exclaimed, "Gravity is suddenly too much for me to handle!"

"Alfie, you're crushing me," Matthew complained, doing his best to shove Alfred off of him. "Get off, Alfred! You're heavy!"

Alfred pretended to attempt to get up before falling back down onto Matthew. "Can't," he gasped with feigned effort. "Gravity. Too. Strong. Not. Working!"

"Alfreeeed!"

"What on Earth are you boys doing?"

At the sound of their father's voice, Alfred and Matthew turned towards the parking lot to see Arthur in the car, window down, leaning out, staring at them with a confused expression. Neither twin could help but allow a bubbling laughter to echo around the area.

"So when are tryouts?" Arthur asked the boys who were sitting next to each other in the backseat.

"I don't know, _Alfred,_ when _ARE_ tryouts?" Matthew asked with a shit-eating grin.

Alfred slapped Matthew on the shoulder as Matthew did his best to hide his giggles.

"I don't remember when Coach said, but I'll find out tomorrow. I have a friend who's also going out for football."

Arthur nodded, glancing at Matthew. He didn't need to say anything to Matthew, as the teen knew it was his turn to answer.

"This Thursday evening. Roster will be posted Friday after school."

"What do your possible teammates look like? Are they nice to you?"

Matthew looked down. "Emil's trying out, and I met Raivis. He was an A last season."

Arthur nodded. He always did his best when it came to his sons' interests. He learned a lot about hockey so Matthew would have someone at home he could talk to about it since Alfred showed no interest in the sport. "I didn't know high school did assistant captains."

Matthew shrugged. "I didn't either, but apparently they do."

"Anyone else, or did you wait for them to come to you?"

Matthew's eyebrows furrowed up. Arthur sighed. "It's just that they were all talking in their own groups, and I didn't want to interrupt, and, and-"

Alfred put a hand on Matthew's arm the same time Arthur said, "I'm not mad, Matthew."

The other two waited to Matthew to catch his bearings. "But your disappointed," Matthew whispered.

"No he's not," Alfred declared immediately. "Dad's never disappointed in you. That emotion is reserved for me. Dad knows that you tried, and he's proud of you for that. Right, Dad?"

The way Alfred had ended made Arthur believe he really didn't have a choice but to agree. So he did. "Alfred's right, Matthew. I'm not disappointed in you. I'm glad that you didn't only speak with Emil. That's enough. I'm proud of you for talking to Raivis." Knowing that that conversation was over, Arthur turned it on Alfred. "And what about you, Alfred?"

"My buddies are great! There's this kid in our class, Jett! He's super cool and funny! But I think we were the only freshman. At least, the only two that actually went to the meeting."

"What great help that did," Matthew muttered with a small grin. "Seeing as how the most important thing you learned you don't remember."

"Sh-Shut up, Mattie!"

* * *

Arthur had known that both of his boys would make their respective teams. There hadn't been a doubt in his mind. What he wasn't expecting, was that Alfred would have games on nights Matthew had practice. It was difficult to be there for Alfred's game the whole time when Matthew needed to be picked up before the game even ended! But Arthur managed it. After all, he would do anything for his boys.

Arthur was proud of his boys. Of course, he was always proud of them. His boys were above average, after all. How many parents can truthfully say that their kids don't feel pressured to get good grades, they just do? How many parents can say their child is on one of the best high school football/hockey teams in the nation - and play regularly. As freshmen. Arthur figured he was just about the only one who could do so. He hadn't really thought of it before, but the older the boys got, the more he was becoming like Francis. Arthur's favorite thing to talk about was how his boys were growing up and making him proud.

* * *

Second year of high school was the easiest year for the Kirkland family. Arthur was promoted which meant he could start working from home whenever he pleased. The boys only complained about how easy their classes were, which was both a blessing and a sin. There was nothing that would suggest something was wrong with his boys.

Three weeks into the hockey season, Arthur had not seen Matthew play in one game. Matthew was always the harder son to confront about things like this since Arthur had always had this image of Matthew closing off the moment he senses disappointment or an oncoming argument. If he was going to get anything out of Matthew, his best option was to send in a proxy.

That's where Alfred came in. Alfred knew Matthew better than anyone, so it was surprising to Arthur that the [assumed] older boy hadn't said anything about something going on concerning his [assumed] little brother. The thought had crossed Arthur's mind that Alfred knew what was wrong with Matthew, but was sworn to secrecy. It was ludicrous to think so, but Arthur wouldn't put it past the boys to hold secrets for each other.

Arthur had confronted Alfred the only time he knew it would be impossible for Matthew to stumble upon them: during a game.

During the second period, Arthur had taken note of how Matthew wouldn't even look at the ice, let alone the teammate next to him who tried to coerce him into something.

"Alfred, we need to talk."

"Uh-oh. What did I do now? And can't it wait until after Mattie's game?"

"It's about Matthew, actually."

"Oh. What's up? Did Matthew get a bad grade or somethin'?"

"No. Alfred, I've been to every single game of Matthew's this year, and yet, even though I keep hearing about how good he is, I haven't seen him on the ice once."

Alfred shrugged. "Maybe he's having an off time during practice."

"But he's kept on the bench?"

"The team barely has enough players, Dad. It's possible."

"But you think it's something else?"

"Well, I mean, I threw up I was so nervous the first time you came to one of my games. Maybe he's scared knowing that you're watching him."

It actually made sense. Matthew had grown into this stage where the only thing he was afraid of was disappointing the ones he loved, and that would definitely include Arthur. But if that was the case, perhaps Arthur would just have to say he wasn't going to a game, and then go anyway. Matthew wouldn't even know it.

"That won't work," Alfred said from next to Arthur.

"What won't?"

"Lying to Mattie. Mattie can always tell when someone is lying."

"How did you even know-?"

"Dad, I've been living under your protection for fifteen years. It's just been you and Mattie. I know how you think."

Arthur frowned.

"He'll get over it. Emil and Raivis are working with him. He'll be on the ice in no time."

Arthur looked back to Matthew, who was seated beside someone new. He couldn't tell who it was without seeing the number since the teen's face was mostly covered by the helmet, but whoever it was seemed gentle enough to deal with Matthew's anxiousness. Arthur froze when Matthew looked up, making eye contact with his father. Arthur could practically hear Matthew tremble at the thought of messing up in front of his dad.

Matthew turned his head to face the one speaking to him, and Arthur thought it a good sign that his son was nodding, providing verbal responses (from what he could tell) to the other's questions. Arthur felt his expectations rise when Matthew reached down, and put his helmet on, looking to his coach with determined features.

* * *

"I told you Emil would get Mattie on ice!" Alfred had happily rubbed in Arthur's face as they waited for Matthew to exit the locker room. It had been an exhilarating second half of the game, with the third period holding strong in Arthur's memory.

"Didja see Mattie get pushed into the boards? That was awesome!"

"It didn't _feel_ awesome," Matthew informed Alfred having just walked over to his brother and father.

"Mattie!" Alfred exclaimed, hugging the other. "That was great!"

Matthew looked to Arthur to see his feedback. Arthur merely smiled for a moment before he said, "I couldn't be happier with how you've grown."

* * *

Come junior year, and the boys were on the top of their games. Alfred had been a runner-up for captain for the football team, while Matthew skated on the ice with an 'A' plastered on his jersey. Both boys had only grown in their abilities in their respective sports, but that didn't mean they were without issues concerning their after-school activities.

* * *

"Mattie, I can't do this." Alfred had gone to Matthew's room late one night in need of cheering up.

"Do what, Alfie?" Matthew patiently answered, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Michelle graduated two years ago."

"And?"

"That means Ludwig did too."

"What does that mean?"

"Ludwig and I play the same position."

"You played just fine last year," Matthew said, catching on to what Alfred was getting to.

"But that was different. Last year, I was a stupid sophomore. I could afford to make mistakes sometimes. But now, it's like Coach wants me to play just like Ludwig did because Ludwig never made any mistakes."

"But you're not Ludwig."

"So?"

"So it doesn't matter if your coach wants you to play like him. You're not Ludwig, so your coach can't expect that of you."

"Tell that to him," Alfred muttered.

"Alfie?"

"Yeah?"

"Come 'ere." Matthew scooched over on his bed, patting the new space beside him.

When Alfred finally crawled into bed with Matthew, Matthew covered them both up with his blankets.

"I don't know what to do."

"Tell your coach about how you're feeling too pressured. He can't exactly afford to lose you as a player, right? Say you'll quit if he keeps up these impossible standards."

"Coach'll just find someone else."

"Then say if he doesn't start going easier on you, you'll sick your brother on him. With his hockey stick."

Alfred's face softened a bit before he chuckled. "Yeah, that'll work."

"Alfie, I've checked more people in the last three games than you've met."

That got Alfred laughing.

"Thanks Mattie."

"You woulda done the same for me."

"Yeah, but I woulda made you laugh by panicking myself over what to say."

"You're not wrong about that," Matthew muttered right before he yawned. "Let's get some sleep now. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Alfred and Matthew turned away from each other, making sure to keep a game between their backs so they wouldn't get too warm during the night. When Arthur went to wake his boys in the morning, he nearly panicked when Alfred wasn't in his room, but couldn't help but smile when he saw both boys in Matthew's bed, limbs tangled, hairs messy, and mouths drooling.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur has always been unbelievably proud of his boys. So his pride only grew when the American football team from Washington Hope made it to state led by their captain, Alfred Kirkland, in his senior year.

"Matthew, hurry along now!"

"Coming, coming!" Matthew called down the stairs. Arthur heard Matthew stumble upstairs, rushing to get everything that he needed for the game.

"I hope you're not bringing something to do," Arthur said as Matthew came down the stairs slowly as he arranged things in his messenger bag before closing it.

"Alfred is always on his phone at my games. I can't even have a book at his?"

"Your team didn't make it to state."

Matthew stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "It's not my fault," he muttered quietly, sending Arthur a pleading look.

Arthur relented. "Fine. You can bring what you've got, but I expect you to at least give the game half of your attention."

Matthew beamed at Arthur. "Thank you, Dad!"

Arthur couldn't help but smile back. "Of course. Now, let's get a move on. We don't want to be late."

* * *

The game had started off intense. By the time the fourth quarter rolled around, the teams were tied, neither looking particularly good or bad. Matthew's journals had been stowed away for most of the game, too absorbed in the intensity despite the slow pace of the game in general.

One bad play after another didn't lead to an interception, but forced Washington Hope to punt.

Everyone was on edge as three people managed to miss their tackle. First down on the forty. Second and thirty-eight. Third and thirty-nine. First and twenty-eight. First and sixteen. Second and fourteen. Third and thirteen. Everyone's hopes were getting up. One team for a missed field goal, the other for the made field goal. The final moments of the game. Everyone played so hard, which led to this moment.

Final score: 28 to 31. Not in Washington Hope's favor.

Arthur was shocked. He didn't think it was possible to lose when you were undefeated up until this point. He glanced at Matthew who was frozen completely, staring wide-eyed at Alfred. His messenger bag slipped from his grasp, falling to the ground below, the contents spilling out.

 _Bang_

Matthew felt weak in the knees, collapsing back into his seat. He couldn't believe Alfred's team had actually lost. Both Alfred and Matthew had all the confidence in the world that their school would take the championship game this year. All the good players were seniors which meant this was the only chance Washington Hope had of winning this.

But they lost.

Matthew stared at nothing, Arthur picked up the boy's things. Arthur tried to talk Matthew out of his shock, but seeing how that wasn't working, Arthur took Matthew by the arm, dragging him somewhat behind him as he worked the way to the car. Matthew followed numbly, vaguely registering his feet moving under him.

* * *

 _"Hey, Mattie, I was thinkin'..."_

 _"That's dangerous for you, Alfie. You should probably stop before you give yourself a migraine."_

 _"Ha-ha. I'm serious, Mattie."_

 _"So am I!" Matthew said with a chuckle. "Sorry," he added when he saw the look on Alfred's face. "What were you thinking about?"_

 _"The game tomorrow..."_

 _Matthew tilted his head, knowing better than to say something when Alfred was getting there._

 _"No matter what - if we win or lose - I think it's going to be my last game."_

 _"What do you mean?" Matthew couldn't help but ask._

 _"I mean that if I go to college, I won't play football."_

 _"Of course you'll go to college. You've been talking about that school in Minnesota for three years!"_

 _"Fine," Alfred amended, "_ when _I go to college, I'm not going to play football."_

 _"But you love football! If you quit-"_

 _"It'll give me more time to have fun with other parts of life. I could get a girlfriend! Or pile up the classes and finish early! I would have so much more free time to actually do things. I just think it'd be better."_

 _Matthew nodded. "I understand... I hope you weren't thinking I would quit hockey just because you're stopping."_

 _"Of course not!" Alfred quickly said. "I'm just saying that tomorrow is my last game. No matter what. I just hope I end my career with a bang." Alfred flashed his famous The-Hero-Is-Here! smiles._

 _"Knowing you, that's exactly what's going to happen," Matthew responded with a smile of his own._

* * *

The front door swung open slowly as if the person behind it was too tired to kick it open as usual. Alfred stepped into the house with red eyes. Neither Arthur nor Matthew were waiting for him in the living room like he had expected, but he wasn't complaining either. He didn't feel like talking to them at all. He didn't really feel like doing anything except for lay in bed. Maybe sleep.

Alfred trudged up the stairs with heavy footfalls, not caring if the noise would wake someone. There was still one last meeting with the team come Monday, and Alfred didn't know if he was ready to face his team after such a devastating loss. Alfred avoided looking at himself in the mirror as he entered his room. He didn't want to know what he looked like at the moment. He closed the door, locking it. He would come out when he felt like coming out. It was the weekend, and he had requested time off, expecting a celebration party the following day, but with the weight of the loss resting on his mind, Alfred knew there would be no party.

* * *

The following morning found Matthew sitting quietly at the table, breakfast untouched in front of him. Alfred's place was set, but Alfred had yet to come down. Arthur had told Matthew to leave him be for the time being. Alfred would be down by lunch. Except that he wasn't. But still Arthur had insisted on leaving Alfred alone. The boy was probably sneaking food anyway, so there was no cause for concern.

But Matthew wasn't anything if not Alfred's brother, so when Arthur left to get some groceries, Matthew sneaked up to Alfred's room. Testing the knob proved the door was indeed locked. Fortunately for Matthew, they had the push locks on the doors in the house. Quickly, Matthew went to his room, grabbed a paperclip, unbound it, and pushed it into the hole to pop Alfred's lock out of place.

Matthew entered the room, locking the door once more behind him. He finds Alfred not on his bed, but on the chair at his desk. Alfred didn't even look at Matthew when he approached. Wordlessly, Matthew wrapped his arms around Alfred. Neither moved despite how uncomfortable it was getting. Alfred broke down in Matthew's arms, grasping the back of his brother's shirt with all his strength.

After sitting there for about ten minutes, Alfred calmed down to coherency levels. His grip on Matthew's shirt lessened, allowing Matthew to pull back to hold his brother at an arm's length.

"Alfie, you played so well yesterday. There's no reason you should be disappointed in yourself."

"I failed them, Mattie. How could I?"

"You failed no one."

"Yes I did. I told them we were there to win, and I said we would, but we didn't!"

"Alfred," Matthew spoke seriously, easily gaining Alfred's attention with his tone. "There was nothing that could have been done. You gave it your all, and that's all they can ask of you. You decided that win or lose, that was your last game. Yes, it was disappointing to your team, to your audience, and especially to you, but there is no reason for you to feel bad about what happened. Upset that you lost? Sure. Everyone is frustrated when they lose, but you played so well, there's no reason to complain."

"But my team-"

"Understands completely." Matthew narrowed his gaze when Alfred was about to bring up another argument. "If they try to pin this all on you, they didn't deserve to win in the first place. It's a team sport, just like hockey. There's no blaming anything on anyone. You decided when you said that was your last game, that the most important thing to you was helping people. That doesn't have to end. This one disappointment is where it also ends. Because from here on out, all that comes from you is greatness. I can tell."

Alfred smiled. "Thanks, Mattie. I really needed that."

"I know. Just next time, don't make me ruin a perfectly good paperclip to get in."

Alfred chuckled. "Sorry, sorry. I'll leave the door unlocked next time."

Satisfied, Matthew nodded. "Now, are you ready to lose some more? Because I'm ready to kick your butt in Conquest."

"Can't touch me if I'm a mage," Alfred said with a smirk, allowing Matthew to lead the way to the living room where their PS3 was located.

"Not until Legolas is the hero."

"No way! I refuse to believe he can shoot through shields."

"No, but he can one shot everyone."

* * *

Arthur returned home, hearing Alfred's shouts of frustration.

"Why is Legolas so overpowered?!"

"Because I actually know how to use him," Matthew bit back.

Arthur smiled to himself. As long as they were there for each other, Alfred and Matthew could get through anything. As he was putting groceries away, Arthur heard the phone start ringing. Confused, he answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Arthur? There's something you have to see." It was Toris.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur frowned as he listened to Toris speak to him through the phone. It had been years since he had heard from the other man, and while it made a little sense, Toris calling out of the blue was totally illogical. And of all things to call him about too. Why would Toris be so invested in the boys to do such a thorough search? The boys have nearly finished high school, so why would their old caretaker be calling concerning them?

"There's something you need to see," Toris had said.

"What?" Arthur intelligently answered.

"There's something you need to see," Toris repeated. "Or rather, someone."

"And who might that be?"

"Chesney Jane Porter."

"Who?"

"Chesney Porter," Toris repeated. "She's around your area, and I highly suggest getting a hold of her."

"Why?" Arthur was able to get out through trying to figure out where Toris was going with this.

"I think your boys are going to want to hear what she has to say. I'll send you her information."

"Okay but why-" Arthur took the phone away from his ear. Did Toris just hang up on him?

"Who was that?"

Arthur turned to the entrance to the kitchen. Alfred was standing in the doorway, Matthew right behind him.

"Toris, actually."

"Is he in town? Are we meeting up for lunch or something?"

"No, Alfred. He's still in Lithuania." The brothers deflated at that. "But he said there was someone..."

"Someone...?" Alfred and Matthew prompted together.

"Someone I should meet," Arthur finished. His boys were old enough to watch themselves, but Arthur wanted to get to know this Chesney woman before allowing his sons near her.

"So he's tryin' to set you up even though he's not around?" Alfred asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Matthew's hands clapped together. "That's wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"What? No. No one is setting up anyone."

The boys deflated again.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well, Dad," Alfred started, looking back at Matthew for some help. "It's just... It's been seventeen years since you took us in."

"And you haven't had a single date or anything as far back as we can remember," Matthew added before Alfred picked up again.

"You've been so focused on raising us..."

"...That you haven't taken the time to find someone for you."

Arthur frowned. Had his boys really been paying attention to stuff like that? He hadn't even really noticed. Arthur supposed he was just too proud of his boys to think that there was something in life that could make him even happier than Alfred and Matthew.

"So what are you boys saying?"

"Find someone!" Matthew stated as Alfred exclaimed: "Get a girlfriend!"

Arthur shook his head. "Look, I'm going to meet up with this woman, but don't expect anything from it."

"Okay, okay," Alfred said, smiling back at Matthew. He turned back to Arthur. "Just make sure we get to meet her before you do anything too drastic."

Matthew nodded in agreement behind Alfred. "And she has to ask for our blessing."

"Oh, good thinkin', Mattie."

"Boys, I'm not getting married anytime soon, so don't worry about that."

"Okay, but if it happens, she has to ask us," Alfred said.

"Fine, fine," Arthur placated. "She will ask the two of you for your blessing before we get married, but that won't be for another few years at the very least - if at all."

Alfred and Matthew nodded, accepting this.

"Now, you boys head off to... Well, whatever you were going to do. I have a few phone calls to make."

Arthur clutched the phone, not sure if he really wanted to do this. It was Toris, one of the most trustworthy people he knew, but at the same time, he hadn't seen Toris in years. Why would the man suddenly become invested in his boys again? And what of this woman? Chestnut or whatever it was. Just because Toris knew her name, and knew that the boys would want to talk to her didn't mean she was actually trustworthy. Arthur wasn't sure he wanted to meet her either. Women are far more dangerous when it came to stuff like this. She may be weaker than Arthur physically, but Arthur was sure she could outwit him. Perhaps he would need someone to go along with him. Someone who wasn't one of the boys.

"Francis, I need your help."

* * *

Arthur waited for Francis at Cafe Astoria. He was meeting with his coworker an hour before he was supposed to meet with this Chesney woman, but Francis was late.

"Arthur!" Francis exclaimed as he approached the Englishman.

"You're late."

"Unlike you, Arthur, I had stuff to do. What did you need?"

Arthur was a little taken aback. Francis had helped him behind the scenes raising Alfred and Matthew. Whenever Arthur called the other, it was to help with the boys. Francis was always ready to help when it came to Arthur's boys, so it was odd that he was a bit snappy.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I received a call. From Toris."

"And?"

Arthur couldn't stop his frowning. Perhaps calling Francis wasn't the best idea he had, but then again, there weren't many others Arthur felt he could turn to in this time. "He gave me information of a woman that he says the boys should meet."

"But you don't want them meeting a stranger."

Arthur nodded. "I understand that they're older now, but who knows what kind of things this woman is hiding."

"But you trust Toris?"

"Of course I do."

"He only wants what's best for your boys. Perhaps it's for the best she meets them."

It made sense. But who knew what was going to come upon this?

"I'm meeting her today."

"Without Matthew and Alfred."

"Correct. I wanted to meet her first. Then I'll set up another meeting. With the boys."

"You'll have to let me know how that goes."

"I will. And since you seem to be running behind on something, I encourage you to leave. I'll take care of this from here." Wasn't his initial plan, but it would have to work. It wasn't like he could ask Francis to stay now.

"Feel free to call when you're done with her."

* * *

Arthur sat at the table for a while longer. He had gone to the counter for another cup of tea. The stress only continued to build up, and he knew he wasn't going to relax until he was talking to Chesney, or better yet, until he was done speaking with her. His head snapped up when the bell on the door rang louder than usual. He knew instantly that that woman was Chesney Jane Porter. Just by looking at her, Arthur knew why Toris thought he should meet this woman. He recognized her face. How could he not when Alfred looked exactly like her?

Arthur stood up, gaining the woman's attention. She smiled nervously, approaching him.

"You must be Chesney Porter."

"And you're Arthur Kirkland."

"Pleasure."

"I understand that we've got something to talk about. A couple somethings."

"Someones, but yes."

Chesney sat down, Arthur following in suit. She looked at her hands with a sad smile. "There's something you have to understand first. I couldn't take care of them. It was far too dangerous to keep them with that monster still there."

"What monster?" Arthur asked tactlessly.

"My... husband. He... He did terrible things, Arthur. So many terrible things. It's hard to think about it."

"Just take your time. I don't have anywhere else to be."

Chesney knew that if she didn't start talking right then, she wasn't going to at all. So she submitted to fate, and began her story.

* * *

 _Chesney had been pregnant with her first child at the same time as her sister. Both had poured their hearts and souls into their boys before they were even born. Their lives had been normal; their lives had been wonderful up until the boys had been born. Two days after bringing the boys back from the hospital, Chesney got a call from her sister, Hannah.  
_

 _"Can Franklin and I stay with Lloyd, you, and Oliver?"_

 _"What happened to Mark?"_

 _Hannah's breath hitched. "He... He's in the hospital. He was... He was hit by a drunk driver, and... they're not expecting him to wake."_

 _Chesney had agreed without a second thought. She hadn't expected Lloyd to react so violently. It had been fine for the first week, but soon enough, he started attacking both Chesney and Hannah. The women could only take peace in the fact that he had left the boys alone. Even so, the sisters knew that wouldn't last forever. Lloyd would soon be after the boys, so Chesney decided that they should get the boys out of the house before that happened.  
_

 _Two days before Hannah and Chesney were going to drop the boys off at a friend's home, Lloyd had beaten Hannah to death. Frightened and scared for the welfare of her son and nephew, Chesney put the boys in their carriers, and took off. She had placed them on the front step of a stranger's house in fear of Lloyd finding the boys with someone they were close to._

 _Chesney had returned to Lloyd right thereafter. Without crying babies and Hannah, Lloyd had calmed down, although he retained his violent nature._

* * *

Arthur took in all this information. So Chesney, one of the boy's real mother, had been so close this whole time. Had she watched the boys from afar? Did she remember where she even left them? Why had it taken so long to find her if she was so near? But most importantly...

"Why didn't you call the police?" The man had been beating his wife and sister-in-law, and even killed the latter! Why wasn't there any police involvement?

"My main concern was getting the boys out of there." Chesney paused, but Arthur said nothing more, knowing she wasn't finished. "After everything, Lloyd was the only one I had left. If I had called the authorities, I would have been alone."

Arthur frowned, but had made a decision. "If you're up for it, I'd love to have you over for dinner. I have a feeling there are a couple of boys that would love to get to know you."

Chesney's eyes widened. "I couldn't! Not after all these years. They probably feel like I've abandoned them."

"But you forget that I'm the one who has raised them. I know that they'll listen to your story, and they'll be understanding over this whole situation."

Chesney bit her lip as if she didn't know how truthful Arthur was. But in the end, she agreed to meet the boys.

* * *

Alfred and Matthew arrived home at the same time, laughing as they joked about only they knew what. They came to an abrupt stop when they smelled something coming from the kitchen. But something was off. It didn't smell like anything was burning. Smiles graced their faces as they looked to each other and at the same time, they said: "Francis."

To their surprise though, upon entering the kitchen revealed not Francis, but some woman chuckling at something Arthur had said. Once again, the boys looked at one another, smiles growing only larger, happy to see their father so happy.

"So we already get to meet this lady-friend of yours?" Alfred asked with a smirk.

Chesney and Arthur both jumped, not noticing the boys enter the kitchen, let alone the house. Arthur smiled sheepishly at his boys. "Alfred, Matthew, this is Miss Chesney Porter."

Matthew looked the woman over before turning back to his father. "Explain," he said, knowing there was more to the situation than just some woman Arthur had gone out for coffee with.

Arthur cleared his throat, looking between his boys and Chesney almost nervously. "Alfred," Arthur began, "this is your birth mother."

Neither Alfred nor Matthew could stop their eyes from widening. How did Arthur know about this? How did Arthur even meet this woman? Questions upon questions flooded their minds, but none were spoken, therefore, none were answered.

* * *

Over dinner, Arthur and Chesney helped each other out by explaining to Alfred and Matthew what happened. Both boys were quiet as the other two replayed their conversation from their initial meeting. The boys were left speechless after the whole story was told, neither knowing how to feel about the whole situation.

"We know that it's a lot to take, but we both felt it was important that you two knew," Arthur spoke after two minutes of silence.

"Mom?" Alfred asked hesitantly, trying the word out. He had grown up without a mother, so it was a little weird to be saying it now, but that wasn't the point. He had a mother. A real one that was right in front of him. He couldn't let this opportunity slip. "Are you proud? Do you like the way we turned out." Just because Matthew's birth mother wasn't alive, didn't mean Alfred thought of him any less than a brother. Matthew wasn't exempt from it.

Chesney couldn't stop the tears that sprung in her eyes. "Overjoyed. Arthur's done a wonderful job raising you boys."

Alfred and Chesney hit it off. It was expected, but at the same time, with Alfred asking all the questions he had, it left little room for Matthew to get a word in as well. However, by the end of the night, Chesney felt lighter knowing that her son and her nephew were all right. Arthur could see the ease in her eyes by his boys accepting her. Pride swelled in Arthur's chest once more. He hadn't known how Alfred and Matthew were going to react to this woman, but they were calm and understanding pertaining to the situation, and all of their achievements up to this moment were nothing compared to now.

* * *

 **A/N: Now that I've gotten everyone to think I was never going to finish this story, I get this out. Just a forewarning/promise: I'm planning one more chapter for sure. It might take a while, but I promise it's coming. I appreciate you all so much. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy. :D  
**


End file.
